


When Tomatoes and Caterpillars Talk

by MsFaust



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Part 1 of Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined.Not long after the events of Endgame, our favorite wallcrawler meets a strange new friend.





	1. Part 1

It hadn’t been long since Peter had come back from the dead, but the pain from loss of Tony Stark was still lingering. Thankfully, going out on patrol helped take his mind off things, which was bound to go a long way. Currently, he was swinging over southern Queens, hoping for something to pop up.  
  
“Please, let me go!”  
  
Well, looks like he got his wish sooner than he expected.  
  
Leaping onto a wall overlooking the roof of a small apartment building he crawled across it to get a better look. Down below, a little red and white caterpillar-like critter was backing away from what looked like a large tomato-pear hybrid with a mouth full of sharp teeth and arm-like tendrils with spiky club-like ends.  
  
“Time to face justice for what you did!”  
  
“I told you, I don’t remember any of that,” the caterpillar whimpered.  
  
“Nonetheless, you haven’t paid for your crimes.”  
  
The tomato monster advanced toward the caterpillar, who tried to flee. However, she—Peter guessed she was female from the sound of her voice—found herself face to face with a yellow-green version with vine-like tentacles. At that moment, something inside told Peter to step in.  
  
“I thought bugs ate plants, not the other way around.”  
  
All three looked up sharply, just as Peter delivered a flying kick to the green plant.  
  
“Poison Ivy!” shrieked the red plant, lashing out at Peter. The arachnid hero flipped out of the way before using a webline to grab the caterpillar and pull her into his arms.  
  
“Don’t worry, I gotcha!”  
  
Holding her close, he swung off, ignoring the angry yelling from the two plant monsters.  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
A few minutes later, Peter landed outside the Avengers headquarters and set the caterpillar down.  
  
”You OK?”  
  
The caterpillar nodded. “I’m Kunemon. Thanks for saving me.”  
  
”Kinda what I do,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his head. “Save people, I mean. Actually, I got this feeling when those two were attacking you, like I _had_ to save you—huh?”  
  
Without warning, his spider-sense went off, prompting him to look up and see an orb of light shooting towards him. It flew into his free hand, where it transformed into a small red and blue handheld device.  
  
“A Digivice,” Kunemon breathed. “That must mean we’re partners.”  
  
“Partners?”  
  
<Incoming call from May,> Karen interrupted.  
  
“Can you put her on speaker?”  
  
Karen did so, and a moment later, the voice of Peter’s aunt was audible to both of them.  
  
“Peter? Where are you right now?”  
  
”Just outside HQ, Aunt May.”  
  
”Well, Ned called and said he needed to talk to you about something, so when you get the chance...”  
  
”Alright, Aunt May, I will.”  
  
_How come he didn’t call me himself?_  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
”Spidey! What kept you?”  
  
”Kind of a long story,” Peter admitted, pulling off his mask. “So what’s going on?”  
  
“Actually, I was wondering if you know anything about weird monsters showing up anywhere,” remarked Sam. He had been the one to convince Peter, along with Rhodey, Bucky, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, and Hope van Dyne to form a new team of Avengers. They were also on the lookout for new members, and there were several promising candidates, one of whom was visiting alongside Hawkeye.  
  
”Monsters?” inquired the archer, looking up from where he’d been talking with his protege Kate Bishop.  
  
”Just a bunch of rumors,” said Rhodey dismissively.  
  
”You still don’t believe those reports, even after everything you’ve seen over the past what, decade and a half?”  
  
”Bucky’s right, actually,” Peter said, taking off his backpack and allowing Kunemon to emerge.  
  
”Whoa!” Scott jumped in surprise. “Maybe I should ask Hank if any of his Pym Particles have gone missing.”  
  
”I don’t think that’s the case here,” Clint said. “Be right back.”  
  
With that, he stepped out into the hallway and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he eventually found a listing titled ‘Mike Sr.’ and tapped it. After a couple of rings, it picked up.  
  
”Hello?”  
  
”Mike? It’s Clint. We might have a Digimon-related situation here. Can you ask your son if he and his friends are busy?”


	2. Part 2

A short time later, the team had gathered at the shawarma place that the original Avengers had visited after the Battle of New York. They were joined by a group of seven teenagers, each of whom had what they and Clint referred to as a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. Having the most experience with Digimon—partly because he was related to Michael, the team’s unofficial leader—Clint was able to help them explain the basics to the other Avengers.  
  
“Mimi was part of the first known team of Digidestined,” said Michael as he munched on a falafel ball. “She and her friends first went to the Digital World back in 2015. During their original adventures, an evil Digimon known as Myotismon attacked the real world—our world—in an effort to find and kill another member of their team who had been sick, and didn’t originally go.”  
  
“I think that happened while the Avengers were dealing with Ultron,” Peter mused aloud. “But I remember seeing some kind of snake-dragon monster fly over Central Park.”  
  
“That’s the case with a lot of Digidestined,” Steve said with a nod. “For me and my friends, it was a Gorillamon doing a King Kong impression.”  
  
“Roughly three years later, a new team was chosen,” continued Steve’s partner Penguinmon. “And other Digidestined around the world found their partners up between those two teams’ calling, including ours.”  
  
”Kind of surprising it took so long for you to be called,” commented Phil. “Though I guess the Snap didn’t do you any favors.”  
  
Peter shuddered at the memory of what happened to him on Titan. Fortunately, Rhodey picked up on his discomfort, and redirected the conversation.  
  
”Any reason why you keep giving his...partner those weird looks?”  
  
”Most Kunemon are yellow with blue and red,” answered Betamon, Michael’s partner. “She’s red and white—kind of like Arukenimon.”  
  
“Arukenimon was an enemy of the second Odaiba team,” put in Michael. “We though she was killed, but if Kunemon’s coloration is anything to go by...”  
  
“She said she didn’t remember doing...whatever it was those two Digimon accused her of,” Peter recalled.  
  
“Most of the time, when a Digimon is reborn, they have no memory of their previous self,” Betamon informed him. “I think it’s safe to assume she’s being honest.”  
  
Peter looked over at his new partner, who was chewing on a piece of baklava.  
  
 _And to think being Spider-Man was hectic enough..._


End file.
